It's Wimpy Puppy Corp!
by sammi-san
Summary: What happens when Jou wins the lottery, steals Kaiba Corp. technology, makes a company and Kaiba finds out? You get the name Wimpy Puppy Corp! [no longer updated]
1. Part One

Disclaimer: don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I say Pokémon... well, I don't own that either, but Pokémon fan fiction is what I primarily write... 

Ok, I'm using the Japanese names, yet they're in the States. Weird? Yah. Either that, or Japan now does the lottery. ^^ Your choice. It'll most likely look like either or.  
So does that mean that everyone knows who's called who? Wait, I shouldn't have to go and explain... 

As for the timeline, don't ask me, all I figure is that the duel disk is out. And that's it. 

I'm sorry if the beginning [well, the whole story] is choppy. I'm new to writing just Yu-gi-oh. I did a crossover, but that's about it. And it was with Pokémon, of course. That's my specialty! 

And thanks thanks thanks to my sister samurai-ashes; she looked over this for me. Isn't that nice of her? And NO, I'm NOT reading yaoi behind your back! ^^ Because every time I see the word yaoi, I think sex. And I don't want to read that. 

---

It's Wimpy Puppy Corp! 

It was another day in Domino City. Jounouchi and Bakura are buying lottery tickets at a convenience store. Why? Because they can! Well, they can't legally, but Bakura said that they could. 

"Are you sure we aren't going to get caught?" 

"Leave it to me." Bakura then went into the store, and five minutes later came out with some. 

"How did you do that?" Jounouchi asked. 

"Well, it involved a knife and--" 

"That's enough." 

So they went back to an apartment where everyone was just hanging out. There was no beer, surprisingly. Bakura and Malik said that they didn't feel like getting any. Yes, Malik was here, but everyone was very edgy. 

"Who decided to invite him?" Anzu asked. 

"Don't ask me," Yugi replied. "Maybe he's Bakura's friend." 

Of course he was. Anyone who wanted to conquer the world had to be friends with people with the same goal, right? Anyway, he was here, and that's about it. There were also a couple of others [code for almost the whole cast]. 

Soon it was time for the lottery numbers. 

"Come on…" they said. 

"Today's numbers are 7, 14, 35, 23 and 9," the woman on the TV said. 

"Hey, those are MY numbers!" Jounouchi yelled. "I won!" And the award was… forty million dollars! 

There was much rejoicing afterward. 

* * *

About a week later, Jounouchi had all of his money, every single penny. How, he didn't quite understand. 

"Isn't this thing one of those things were you get paid a certain amount of money a year?" he asked Bakura. "Or don't you have to pay lots of taxes?" 

"Well, thank me and Malik," Bakura said. Jou noticed that he was holding a knife again. Slowly he backed away. 

"Wait! You need to fill something out for me," the white-haired man said. He held out a form. 

"I.O.U. my soul?" 

"Oh, sorry, wrong form," Bakura said. Then he pulled out a different form. This one said "I.O.U lots of money for your services." 

"Ok, I can fill that one out," Jounouchi said. He signed the form and then rejoiced again. 

* * *

"So, what are you going to do with all of this money?" Anzu asked. 

"Oh, the money? Well, I've already got all of the money for Shizuka's operation…" Jounouchi drifted off. Then he thought some… 

"I've got it!" 

* * *

It was a cloudy night in front of the Kaiba Corp. building. Malik, Bakura, and Jounouchi were attempting to break into Kaiba Corp. They needed some of Kaiba's technology for themselves. Besides, it would piss Kaiba off, and that was Jou's plan. 

Jounouchi had a great plan: he would use the money to make his own dueling products. It would make him popular, and it would piss Kaiba off to no end. Unfortunately, no one seemed to know how to make them. So the plan was to steal all of Kaiba's plans and sell them as his own. It was a good plan, as long as they didn't get caught. 

"Don't worry about it," Bakura said. "I've got it all under control along with Malik over here. We've broken into bigger places before. Like once, I broke into a pyramid and stole all of the Pharaoh's treasure." 

Jou didn't want to know whose tomb Bakura broke into. 

Now they were at the building. Using some mind control (all thanks to Malik), they were able to break down security. After that, it was all up to them. The trio then wandered around, hoping that the next room they'd find was the room with all of the plans in it. 

After thirty minutes of wandering, they found the room they were looking for. Bakura pulled out a couple of floppy disks while Malik hacked into the system. All Jounouchi could do was watch as the two copied the plans and took all of the Kaiba Corp. symbols off of them. They were going to have to have other people make the stuff, and they didn't want to know who the creator of the system was. 

About ten minutes later, Bakura handed Jou the disks. 

"Malik and I have to go and do… stuff to Kaiba's desk," he explained. "Just go." 

Nodding, he left the building as fast as he can, not wanting to know what those two were going to do. 

* * *

It was the next morning. Kaiba woke up to see that Security had been taken down last night. He checked on the security tapes, but only one room had the camera on… and it had stuff that Kaiba didn't want to see. 

"MY DESK HAS BEEN DEFILED!!!" He then ordered the secretary to buy him a new desk and new stuff for the new desk. He'd never be able to look at his office the same way again… maybe that was why in the end, he told the secretary to just buy him a new office. 

-tbc-

That's all up to your imagination. But then again, you're talking to the sister of the yaoi writer. Who knows? I don't mind yaoi; I just don't read it too often.  
Acutally, the only times I've read it is when my sister wanted me to look over something. That's it. 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: don't own that show called Yu-gi-oh. Oh well. ^^ 

---

Part Two 

One month and one new office later… Kaiba was working on his newest dueling device when Mokuba walked into the room. 

"Big brother! There's something you have to see on TV!" he yelled. 

Grumbling because he didn't want to go watch TV, Kaiba got up and went to see what exactly was on the big screen in the other room. It was a commercial with Otogi, Ryou, Mai and Shizuka wearing something on their wrist that looked exactly what Kaiba was working on! 

"Wow! These new Dueling Devices from Jounouchi Corp. are the coolest!" Shizuka said. 

"Yeah!" everyone else said in return. 

Kaiba's jaw dropped. How did a punk like him get enough money and intelligence to make his own corporation? Jou was too dumb to even come up with something that sophisticated. That's when it clicked. More happened that night other than… Kaiba could not bear thinking about it. They had stolen some of his plans! Now if only he had proof… 

Unfortunately, he had none. All the president of Kaiba Corp. had was the fact that they had taken his top-secret technology. Now it was payback time. The war was on! 

* * *

The next week, Kaiba looked at his sales compared to Jou's corporation, and Kaiba was slipping. That pissed him off to no end, so he decided to go out and let out some steam. 

The brown-haired man was walking down the street when he bumped into Otogi. He was just walking too. Soon Kaiba had a plan: take him and interrogate him in his office. And that's what he did. 

Soon poor Otogi was tied to a chair in Kaiba's office. Kaiba and Mokuba stood in front of him, grinning. 

"So, you have the guts to steal MY technology?" Kaiba asked. 

"I had nothing to do with that! Now let me go!" 

Kaiba didn't believe him at all. "Mokuba, get… the torture device." Then he gave his little brother an evil grin. 

Grinning, the little boy went to get… the torture device. 

* * *

After being beaten to submission to… the torture device, Otogi decided to talk. 

"Well, I guess they did steal your stuff. But the guys up there wouldn't know; the plans didn't have any KC's on them. Maybe Malik and Bakura took them off," the man tied to the chair said. 

"Now… do you know anything else before I dump you into the dumpster?" Kaiba said. 

"No." 

"Mokuba, get a couple of guys and dump him in the dumpster. That's where he belongs: with the trash." 

Again the boy grinned as he called Security. In a few minutes Otogi was getting dragged out to the dumpster. That's when a picture fell out of his pocket. 

Kaiba could not believe his eyes when he saw who was in it, and what that person happened to be wearing. He took the pictures from Otogi, then personally dumped him into the dumpster. 

* * *

The next day, Kaiba was ready to see the first part of his plan to break Jounouchi Corp. He grinned and even giggled a little when he saw it. It was a commercial of sorts. 

Kaiba stood behind a blue screen. "Hello fellow duelists. You must be wondering when I shall make a better dueling device than Jounouchi Corp. But I have something that will never make Jounouchi look the same again. Here it is!" 

Suddenly the blue screen displayed Jou in his dog suit. Otogi had to have a couple of pictures! 

"Look. It's a wimpy puppy, on its knees, begging for mercy," Kaiba said with a smile. "Who would want to buy something made by a wimpy puppy like him? I say don't buy items from Wimpy Puppy Corp., buy them from ME!" he continued. "Because the wimpy puppy ain't worth your time." 

Then the commercial was over. 

"All right! Soon I shall show this all over the world and I will be the top dog in the Dueling world again!" Then Kaiba went into fits of evil laughter. 

* * *

When Jounouchi saw the commercial come on the air, he was pissed beyond words. 

"Oh, it's on, Kaiba!" he yelled. Then he made a mental note to fire Otogi later for keeping embarrassing pictures of him. 

-tbc-

I'd like to note that my sister's name IS samurai-ashes [not unless you go onto Adultfanfiction.net. Then it's just Ashes.] But why in the world am I advertising my sister? Well, someone asked. I couldn't refuse. But she's hardcore yaoi at times. I think. Well, they get into bed; is that hardcore? 

Sorry so short. Oh well. 

Oh yes, I'd like to explain the name Wimpy Puppy Corp. better. Because I don't think Kaiba would put Wimpy in the beginning. ^^ 

Well, Wimpy Puppy Corp started a while ago. There was the OC of mine. If you've read the Timetravelers, (which I bet you haven't; it's Pokémon fan fiction), it's Nayana. But that wouldn't get posted unless I got a story site. Anyway, she got divorced from this guy who had a company called Dog Corp (which was dog products. But since it was semi-Pokémon fan fiction, it's odd over there). And the divorce wasn't too friendly, so she called the company Wimpy Puppy Corp. 

Unfortunately, the story was going a little out of hand, and I decided that it was time for a change. Some events happened, and in the end, they DID get a divorce, but it was much more friendly. There was no reason for her to make fun of Wimpy Puppy Corp anymore. I was very sad; I loved Wimpy Puppy Corp… 

So, it's February 4th 2004, and I'm walking down the hallway. Suddenly it hits me: I can combine Wimpy Puppy Corp and something I always wanted to write a fic about: Yu-gi-oh. I have a horrible thing called writer's block when it comes to anything out of my Pokémon fan fic series. But this was great! There's no way I was going to abandon this. It's just too great of an idea. So I started planning, and planning, and planning. And that's how this came along. 

It's interesting. My sister asked if this (using the name Wimpy Puppy Corp) was the only reason I was writing this and I said yah. But I like this too. I can just see Kaiba and Jou doing this… 

Ok, I'll stop.^^ 


	3. Part Three

This had been done a LONG time ago; I just got it back from teh beta. OO;; Enjoy. :) 

Part Three

It was another day, and everyone was working hard at Kaiba Corp. They had business to do after all. Now with Jounouchi Corp (which Kaiba always called Wimpy Puppy Corp, even in official speeches) in business, Kaiba had to keep up with the new competition.

And what better way than upgrading his own Duel Disks, and then hiding the plans? That way, they'd be at the next level while the dogs would whimper behind them. Then they'd have to admit defeat and Kaiba would be number one once again.

Of course, they had to get some plans first.

So that's how the programmers of Kaiba Corp. went three days without sleep just trying to make the upgrades (Kaiba helping of course, considering it was his own company).

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, the very few workers of Jounouchi Corp. were also working hard. They in turn had to upgrade their system before Kaiba could. If they wanted to stay in business, moving ahead of the competition was the way to do it. Both companies had to make sure the other didn't catch up, or else they'd be doomed…

And that is how the very few brains of Jounouchi Corp. went to working on their plans for the next upgrade.

It was a week later, and everyone was ready for Kaiba's big announcement. Everyone in town (and around the world) was looking forward to seeing what the big company had in store for them. After all, it was Kaiba Corp, one of the best Duel Monster companies around…

On the other side of town, however, the other company was ready to make a big announcement as well. No one really had a clue what it would be. The others didn't know this new corporation like they knew Kaiba Corp. So the few people that had decided to come stood there and waited for the speech.

And at exactly the same time, both heads announced the next level of their dueling devices. They were dead even once again, and that pissed both of them off to no end. They were trying to beat the competition; how could they do that if the competition was even with them?

And that's how Jou and Kaiba met face-to-face to talk about it.

It was Jou that was talking his mouth off. Kaiba let him.

_All he does is talk smack anyway,_ he though as Jou threatened him. _He can't back it up. It's pathetic how someone with no brains is dead even with me… but not for long…_

A week later…

Mokuba was on the computer playing Pong. There was nothing for him to do for the company at the moment. There were no tournaments going on, so he couldn't help those out in any way. He didn't duel, so he couldn't go duel other people. What else was there for him to do other than be bored and play Pong on his computer?

Well, Kaiba had plans for him…

"Okay!" he said once he had been told the plans. He really had nothing against Jou, but his corporation had to go down. No one could beat Kaiba Corp, or else there'd be no way for both of them to accomplish their goals...

So the boy started doing something that no one would expect him to do… well, on the other side that is.

The few workers of Jounouchi Corp were working really hard to get new dueling technology before Kaiba could. They had the current plans saved on the computer. Right now they were taking a coffee break. All this hard work called for rest.

Meanwhile, the big computer screen then went blank. The others froze, frightened. Unfortunately, no one knew how to fix a big giant computer. Bakura kicked it a couple of times, but that did nothing to help. Most then went around in circles, screaming their lungs out. If Jou found out, they would be dead.

"THE COMPUTER IS DOWN!!!" Yugi yelled.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!" Anzu screamed, still running around in a circle.

Anzu's high-pitched screaming made Jou come out, and he didn't look too happy.

"What's going on?" he demanded, glaring at them all.

"The computer is broken and we can't fix it!!!"

Sighing, the teen then went to look at it. But he was not the guy to go fix computers, so he kicked it as well. The computer came on, however. Amazed, the others gasped. It seemed that Jou was a computer genius.

But he wasn't. There was a message on the screen:

"You've been hacked! Sincerely, Mokuba"

That made everyone, even Jou, run around in circles and scream their lungs out.

Little did they know that Kaiba and Mokuba were watching, and they were laughing at them the whole time.

-tbc-

Another short chapter. Oh well, at least I got it done!


End file.
